


Saying Goodbye, Temporarily

by Melissy123



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissy123/pseuds/Melissy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk and Heechul have a conversation after they send their maknae off to the army. As ever, the leader is worried and Heechul is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye, Temporarily

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at summaries, and titles, but above all else, I can't believe I wrote another Super Junior one shot. This is spiraling out of control, you guys. I blame my lack of internet at the moment, I have to make the most of my time doing something and writing seems as good a plan as any. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Xx

Leeteuk sighed… again, and Heechul shot him a look. It was for this very reason that he’d refused to let the leader go back to his own apartment alone. He knew Teukie and most of all, _he knew Jungsu_. Heechul knew that his mind would be full of worries and concerns, full of any number of negative thoughts about the future, about the members, about everything and there was no way Heecuhl was going to leave him to be alone with all of that.

Leeteuk might have been the leader of Super Junior, but that didn’t mean he had to deal with everything on his own. Heechul would tell him that a thousand time if he had too.

“Jungsu,” said Heechul, firmly. Tired eyes looked up to meet his and again, there was another sigh from the man.

He didn’t bother trying to pretend that he was fine, he knew better than that now, they were long past those days. He’d force a smile onto his face for anyone else, but not Heechul. They were the same age, if Leeteuk could lean on anyone for support, it was him.

“It’s just weird,” muttered Leeteuk, his gaze clouded. “There’s only four of us left now, and one can’t appear in public for fear of negative media not just for him, but all of us. Our large group of 13 members is dwindling, most of them are gone and it’s just… weird.”

Heechul rolled his eyes, “They’re coming back, Teuk. Sungmin and Shindong’s release dates are only a few months away now and before you know it, all of our dongsaeng’s will be back.”

“And then what?”

This is exactly what Heechul had been afraid of, why he’d dragged a reluctant Leeteuk back to his apartment. He _knew_ , he would worry about what the future held for them, would worry about whether they could survive two more years before they were whole again. Heechul stared at his foolish leader, his gaze unwavering. “And then we do what we’ve always done. We make more music, we make our precious ELFs happy, we stay together, like we always have,” he said, without any doubt in his voice.

A look of fondness spread across Leeteuk’s face, a smile playing at his lips. “And you tell me you could never have been leader,” he said, amused.

Heechul shook his head, “If I was leader there would have been a lot of broken furniture, and arguing, and fighting, and there’s no way Super Junior would still be together now.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh, shut up. Of course I do, I wouldn’t have been able to guide us through all the shit that’s been thrown our way, there’s just no way. I’d have wanted out, and you probably would have ended up leading us anyway, you just would have had a lot more to fix.”

Leeteuk shrugged, “I might be our leader but we’re both Super Junior’s pillars. Without you Chullie, we wouldn’t still be standing.” And most importantly, _he_ wouldn’t still be standing. Heechul could read between the lines, he knew what else the leader had meant to say. He decided to change the subject, neither of them needed to be dwelling on such things.

“I will admit it feels weird though,” he said, thoughtfully. “Sending our maknae off to the army. Our Kyuhyunnie is getting old.”

“We’re getting old.”

Heechul glared at him, “Yah!”

Leeteuk chuckled, “Well, it’s true, Chullie.”  

“Doesn’t mean we have to discuss it,” he grumbled.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts, both reminiscing. They had sent Kyuhyun off that morning, just the two of them as if they were his parents. The maknae hadn’t wanted a big fuss but he had wanted his hyungs there, even if it had taken him a while to admit it. Heechul smiled, fondly. Their evil, stubborn maknae. He could act like he hated being babied all he wanted, they knew better.

Yesung had wanted to be there too, but the enlistment date had coincided with his Japanese concerts. He’d had to settle for saying goodbye before he left. And Kangin, well, they’d all decided it was best he wasn’t there. If he was caught on camera there, which he would have been, suddenly, Kyuhyun’s enlistment would have been about Kangin’s first public appearance since _“the incident”_ and none of them wanted that, least of all Kangin. So, it was just Leeteuk and Heechul. Leeteuk with tears streaming down his face and clinging on to Kyuhyun like his life depended on it. And Heechul, watching with more than a little bit of amusement as Kyuhyun stared at him, begging for help. Help, that he didn’t give.

It would have been nice if more of them could have been there to send him off. After all, many of the others, had an entire group there and this was the baby of the group, their evil brat, their miracle maknae, but once the next 22 months were over and their Kyuhyunnie came home, they would _all_ be there to celebrate his return and that would be a good day, a very good day.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Leeteuk, studying him quietly.

“Kyuhyun,” answered Heechul, honestly.

“Do you think he’ll be okay in there?” The worry in his voice was obvious and Heechul couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re worse than his actual umma,” he said, as Leeteuk pouted. “Our Kyuhyun-ah will be fine. He’s been through a lot worse and come through it.”

The leader nodded, his eyes getting that far away look about them again. “That he has,” he said.

Heechul frowned, his own memories threatening to take over. He’d never say it out loud, but sending Kyuhyun to the army was difficult, even for him. They couldn’t keep an eye on him in there and all of them were far too used to doing just that. When he came out of the hospital after the accident, he was still so weak, they _had_ to watch him. They had to make sure he wasn’t pushing himself too hard, that he was sleeping properly, and eating properly, that he was getting better, not worse. None of them wanted to see him back in the hospital, he’d spent far too much time there as it was and it had been hard. They didn’t want to see it again, never again. That constant worry had stuck with them, all of them, and to leave Kyuhyun in someone else’s care for two years, it was… unsettling.

“He’ll be fine,” Heechul said, again.

Leeteuk smiled, knowingly. His eyes were full of emotions, of sadness and that ever-present guilt that he had never been able to shake, though he didn’t voice any of them. “Do you think we’ll ever stop fussing over him, Chullie?”

“I highly doubt it. Especially you, you’re the worst offender. He’ll have a wife and children and you’ll still be checking in on him.” The leader grinned, widely, and despite himself, Heechul met it with a small smirk of his own, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.”

Leeteuk nodded, still grinning. “I know.” There was a pause and then, he moved, suddenly gathering Heechul up in a tight hug. Heechul rolled his eyes as Leeteuk burrowed his head into his neck but didn’t hesitate to hug him back. Leeteuk let out a breath. “Thanks, Chullie,” he whispered.

Heechul shook his head, “Fool, you don’t need to thank me,” he said, his voice quiet. “I told you Jungsu, you can come to me about anything. We’re the same age, there’s no need to pretend in front of me.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Heechul pulled away for a moment, his eyes narrowing at the leader, threateningly. “And don’t you forget it.”

Leeteuk laughed, his eyes shining. “Never.”


End file.
